A Drop In The Rain
by SincerelyChristina
Summary: A series of one-shots based off random songs for the YGO fandom. Shippings will include-Tender, Bronze, Death, Thief, Angst, Psycho, Baku, Citron, Conspire, Fracture, Gemini, Gem, Gravity, etc. Basically anything including R.Bakura, Y.Bakura, Thief Bakura(who will go by the name Akefia), Marik, Y.Marik(Who will go by the name Mariku). -This will not be regularly updated-


AN: Hello! And welcome to Drops of Rain! This is just a drabble of YGO-centric song-shots surrounding Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, and Thief King Bakura. Please note that T.K Bakura will be known as Akefia and Yami Marik will be Mariku in all one-shots. All the characters will feature in each chapter, though in what pairing is yet to be known. It will change depending on the story. This first story is a Marik x Yami Marik story, though really the romance is a side-thing. On that note, please be aware that all one-shots will be slash, boy on boy. You will note a hetero couple sometimes, but that couple is in no way going to be the main pairing, mostly just a side.

Chapter Title: Fire Fire

Chapter Rating: M, for Mature, due to language, character death, and implied sexual situations

Pairings: Bronzeshipping( Marik x Yami Marik ), Tendershipping( Ryou Bakura x Yami Bakura), OCShipping(Thief King Bakura x OC)-yes I know I am sooo creative with that last one haha.

Chapter Song: Fire Fire by Flyleaf

Chapter Summary: Based on the song, 'Fire Fire' by Flyleaf, follow Marik Ishtar as he contemplates the life as he has lived it up to now. This is an AU universe, and all Yami's have their own bodies. Yeah...I kinda suck at summaries, sue me.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape, or form own anything from the YGO Universe or the song 'Fire Fire' by Flyleaf. The only thing I own is the plot of this story as well as the OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Almost thought we made it home,  
But we don't know this place at all,  
_

Leaning against the wall in the alley, he kept his eyes closed, his breathing shallow. Lavender eyes slowly opened, looking around the area he was in. He didn't recognize it, but knew that it wasn't anywhere near his home. Clutching his bruising abdomen, Marik Ishtar slowly limped out of the alley, and into the busy street. He glanced around the city of Domino-a place he and his family had moved to when he had been eleven. He was twenty-two now.

Making his way down the road, the sandy-blonde kept his eyes on the ground in front of him. He eventually made it to a place in which he was familiar, starting to move faster. As he passed through the streets he could feel tears start to prick at his eyes. Biting his lip, he kept them at bay, just trying to get to the apartment he shared with his roommate, Ryou. Finally he was at the complex.

Eventually making it up the two flights of stairs, Marik grabbed the handle and gave it a twist and shove, stumbling into the apartment. Seeing that Ryou had fallen asleep on the couch, the Egyptian smiled at his friend, making sure the door was locked behind him. He limped further into the apartment, and down the hall-letting the tears start to fall from his eyes. Finally reaching his room, the man slumped into his bed, wiping at his cheeks, only causing the tears to fall faster.

_That's enough now dry your tears  
It's been a long eleven years _

He lay there, clutching a pillow to his chest as memories of the past flew to him. He knew he shouldn't have gone to his father's house, but Ishizu had wanted to see him. So, against the better judgment of not only himself, but of his boyfriend and best friends, he had gone. Ishizu hadn't been there...Just his father.

_Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars._

Insults had been thrown at Marik, ranging from 'fag' to 'disappointment of the family.' And then the abuse had started, much like when he had been a teenager. It had been years since Marik's father had last touched him, and Marik had been hoping to keep it that way. He was the reason for his mother's death-or so he was constantly told by that bastard of a man.

_You're ashamed of where you're from,  
Crying 'cause your father's drunk  
_

Marik remembered when they had first left Egypt. He, Ishizu, and Odion had been hoping for a fresh start. They had gotten just that too, until their father started drinking. His father would sprout things from their past, about how their family was one of the oldest from Egypt and that they had a very important thing to do. He would never say what it was though. Soon their father became angry, taking it out on Marik. One day he made the mistake of hitting him somewhere it would be visible to his friends...

_We can't die because we're young  
At least that's what we heard in a song _

His father was found beaten and unconscious -on the brink of death- several days later. Mariku, Bakura, and Akefia refused to say a word on the subject. Ryou and Yuugi simply told him that while they didn't know what happened to his father, it was for the better. Aria had been worried at first, before finally turning to Marik and saying, "It's like that one song, I guess. We can't die because we're young... at least right now." He hadn't understood what she meant until several days later, apparently his father had been armed with a handgun and was heading home when he had been attacked.

_Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  
Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars _

Lies filled his head that he had been told since he was a young child, back in Egypt. That the world was an evil place, and that was why they stayed underground. That if he hadn't been born his mother would have lived. That his father actually loved him.

_You're ashamed of what you've done,  
Crying 'cause your father's wrong _

Tears continued to fall down Marik's face as he thought about all the wrong he had done in his twenty-two years of life. Maybe his father was right, maybe he was a disgrace... He had hurt many people, his friends and lover included. They had all forgiven him though, knowing that he hadn't meant to hurt them. That he wasn't that same person he had been when they were teenagers.

_Trying to be something new,  
You'll feel that you were something to prove _

Sniffling, Marik wiped the tears away from his face, sitting up in his bed. He had heard something-like the sound of someone trying to open the front door. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he knew there was no hope-his eyes would remained red and puffy for a good while. Grabbing a jacket from his closet, he slipped it on-covering his stomach, so that no one would see the bruise. "Marik, Ryou! I know you two are there, come on!" Marik could hear the cries of Aria as she pounded on the door. Smiling slightly the twenty-two year old walked down the hall and to the front door, unlocking it.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist Aria," Marik said in a teasing manner. He could hear his friend growl through the door, causing him to laugh-his sad mood promptly forgotten. Opening the door he glanced at his brunette friend, noting that she had dyed the tips once again-to purple this time. "I like the purple," Marik commented. The girl before him smiled brightly, nodding her head in thanks. "Why thank you, Marik-darling. The boys are waiting for us at the diner. You and Ryou ready?" She asked him. She hadn't noticed the puffy-red eyes Marik sported -or at least if she did she hadn't said anything- and Marik was grateful for it. "Uhh, Ryou is sleeping on the couch I think? At least he was when I got in..." he answered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Mmm, no I'm not." Turning towards the voice, Marik's eyes met the sight of a very awake, yawning Ryou. "Oh." Was all Marik said in return.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty! And how was your nap?" Aria asked the silver-haired male with a wink. Said male shot the brunette a glare, slipping on his own jacket. "Oh hush, Aria. If you had been up as late as I was last night then you would be napping too." He retorted. This only caused both Marik and Aria to snort in laughter.

"Oh, love, as interesting as that is, I really don't want to know what you do with my brother in bed. But thanks for that wonderful image," Aria said, rolling her eyes.

"I never said Bakura and I were doing anything last night! That's all you, Aria," Ryou snapped back. The three walked out of the apartment complex, Marik shaking his head laughing.

_What you confuse for glory's fire  
Is fire from the tongues of liars.  
What you confuse for glory's fire  
Is fire from the tongues of liars.  
Oh send your rain _

_Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  
(oh send your rain)  
Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars  
(oh send your rain)_

Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars,  
(oh send your rain)  
Fire, fire, fire!  
Fire from the tongues of liars

As the three walked down the familiar path towards the diner that Akefia, Mariku, and Bakura were waiting for them at, Marik started to hear the taunts his father had slurred at him when he was over at his house again. He quickly shook his head, praying to the Gods that it would rain-so as to keep his mind off his most recent encounter with the drunk. It seemed that they were finally listening.

"Fuck! This is not cool, man! Not cool at all!" With Aria's cry, the three were soon sprinting down the road, raining pouring onto their now soaking bodies. Marik lagged several feet behind his friends -still in a bit of pain- but smiled nonetheless.

When the three made it to the resturaunt, they were all dripping water onto the atrium floor. Looking at his two friends, Marik couldn't help but laugh. "And just what are you laughing at, Ishtar?" Aria asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You both look like wet dogs. Or cat in Ryou's case," Marik stuck his tongue out as he finished his sentence. Aria only raised an eyebrow before looking Marik up and down. "You don't look much better, my friend." Ryou watched the two's exchange, shaking his head at their antics-causing water to spray onto his friends. Marik and Aria both laughed at this, before grabbing the silver-haired man's hands and dragging him through the diner, going to their usual table. Mariku, Bakura, and Akefia all sat there waiting for them.

"What the hell happened to you three? Decide to run through a lake or something?" Bakura asked the question looking at the three. Marik rolled his eyes.

"More like we got in the rain, dumbass." Marik retorted. Bakura leveled a glare at his friend, with which Marik gladly returned. "Oi, I get that you two have some serious sexual tension going on, but please remember that you are both taken, and with your boyfriends." The voice was unmistakably Aria's, as she huffed at the two turning to slide into the booth, sitting next to her own boyfriend. Rolling his eyes, Marik kept his mouth shut and pushed Bakura out of the way to slide into a seat-next to Mariku, as Ryou followed after, sitting inbetween Marik and Bakura.

Shivering slightly from being wet, Marik felt an arm wrap around him. "Scoot closer, I'll keep you warm." Mariku had whispered his ear, biting his earlobe at the end of it. Biting back a groan, Marik did just that, leaning into his boyfriend. Mariku wrapped his arm tighter around the Egyptian, the two watching the two couples they were with as they poked fun at each other.

_You're afraid of who you are (you're ashamed of where you're from) _

For a brief moment Marik was taken back to a time of when he wasn't friends with them. Of when he was hellbent on hurting his now friends. Of living in that dark underground world, in Egypt. Shaking his head, he tried to return to the present.

_Crying 'cause your father's gone (fire from the tongues of liars) _

His phone rang, as he sat at home-everyone having migrated back to Marik and Ryou's place after dinner. Answering it, he moved to another room. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Mister Ishtar?"_

"It is, may I ask who's calling?"

"_Yes this is Chief Crawford, of the Domino Police Department. I'm just calling to inform you that your father was found in an alleyway, a stab wound to his chest." _Marik froze in place, not knowing if he could believe this.

"W-what?"

"_I am sorry, Mister Ishtar. Your brother and sister have already been called."_ A few more words were spoken between the two before Marik hung up. The arm holding his phone fell limply to his side, Marik himself falling back to lean against the wall. Sliding down slowly, he was soon on the floor, his knees bent to his chest, tears falling down his face. He felt familiar arms wrap around him, pulling him close. "What's wrong, love?" It was Mariku.

"He's gone..." That was all that needed to be said, before Marik felt Mariku pull him closer. Neither said a word, as Marik let the tears run down his face. Not because he was sad, but out of relief. He would never have to see that bastard again. Eventually Marik fell asleep, leaning against Mariku. The man picked up his lover, taking him to bed. If one looked closely enough, they would see small spots of dried blood on his hands.

_Dreaming 'til you hit the truth (we can't die because we're young) _

The next few weeks went by in a blur, almost as if he were in a dream. Finally it was the day of the funeral, and Marik stood in the church, Ishizu on one side, Mariku on the other. He gripped his lover's hand, staring at the picture of his father that stood next to his coffin. Marik didn't have to turn around to know that the only other people in the room, besides them, were Odion, Ryou, Bakura, Aria, and Akefia. The last four only there to support Marik and his siblings, much like Mariku.

The words that Aria once told him came floating back. _"We can't die because we're young..."_ Snapping his eyes to Mariku, realization flooded in his eyes as he stared at the man beside him. Mariku just gave him a solemn look, nodding his head once to say that his thoughts were right, before turning to look back up front.

_You'll find that you've nothing to lose (fire from the tongues of liars)  
_

He watched as his father was lowered into the ground, leaning against Mariku. All the lies, all the insults, all the negative that he had heard in his mind since he was young went down into the hole, with his father's body. He smiled as he knew that he no longer had to worry about hiding his relationship from his family, about pretending to be someone he wasn't. Turning to look at Mariku again, Marik leaned up to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips, stunning the tall Egyptian. He simply smiled up at him, before glancing once more to his father's grave. The words of a song he had once heard coming to mind as he did.

_You'll find that you've nothing to prove. _

He no longer had to prove anything to him. He could finally be free. Free to live his life.

* * *

AN: And...done! Right so...yeah. I know there are some parts that won't make a lot of sense and I do apologize for it. This is my first time actually writing anything that is song-fic related sooo yeah. Please be sure to let me know what you think, and how I can improve!

Until next time :)

PS: Don't expect regular updates, this is just for whenever I hear a song and become inspired to write something. Feel free to send in songs though, as well as your ideas! :D


End file.
